Children's Games
by Domitian
Summary: OneShot She watched her nieces, nephews, and children play a fun game of Ninja Turtles. Soon, she finds herself suddenly thrown into it as well.


Hello, and welcome to my one-shot. I don't know what really inspired me to write this. I think it was while I watched my little sister and her friends playing one day. Anyways, it came to me and really felt I should write it. I hope you enjoy it and please give me a review at the end. Thank you for reading.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

****

Children's Games by Domitian

Last night I arrived at my sister's house in Alabama with my husband and three children. A pair of identical boy twins, Jake and Blake, and my little girl, Tina. My twins were twelve while my girl was nine. As you can imagine she gets picked on a lot from her older brothers. I sighed. All of them argue about the least little thing and don't get me started on when they were little!

Anyways we came down from Virginia for the family reunion and slept over since my sister insisted we stay here. It was afternoon maybe about 4:00 my sister's time now the next day--we lived in different time zones. My sister, Karen, was my twin. She had two children. An eight year old boy, Josh, and a ten year old girl, Jenna. The family reunion was tomorrow.

"Mama!" Tina yelled as she came running in.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked hoping it didn't have anything to do with her brothers.

"Me, Jake, and Blake want to go out side and play with Josh and Jenna!" she said jumping up and down. I swear this child has to much energy.

"Alright," I sighed, "Just please don't argue."

"Don't worry, Mama, we won't!" she said. Sure she says that now, but in about ten minutes she'll come running in saying Jake and Blake won't let me play or say they have been calling her names. I really didn't want to argue about who's fault it was either.

About half-an hour later I was getting worried. Tina wasn't coming in like she normally does because her brothers won't let her play what they are playing. I decided I should check it out. I walked out the door and onto the porch to see them all playing and consumed into some type of game. I sat down to watch. It had been a while since I took a break from everything.

"I say we should attack their sorry butts, so they won't every think of messin' with us again!" Jenna, my niece said as Jake was watching something invisible slightly ahead of her.

"No, Raph! We must be patient!" Jake said turning around to her.

"Well, I think we should attack now!" Jenna/Raph argued back as she began to charge and attack some imaginary force.

"Wait Raph!" Jake said reaching out his hand, and sighed, "Come on let's go before Raph gets his shell kicked."

"Wah-hoo!" Tina shouted running to help Jenna/Raph out.

"Yea!" Jenna/Raph shouted, "Mikey's here!"

I then realized were playing a stupid game based on that show the Teenage who knows what Turtles! I hated that show. I really mean it I hated that show with a passion. I hated it so much that I went to Wal-mart when it came on and bought groceries that we didn't need that badly.

Soon the battle was over and it appeared Jenna/Raph had gotten wounded.

"Raph," Jake said in his angry voice, "I told you didn't I! I told you to wait!"

"Leo! I don't need yer lecture!" Jenna/Raph shouted back then pointed to Josh, "Besides Donnie can fix it!"

"I know Donnie is smart, but he's not a miracle worker, Raph! It's going to take about a week for you to get back on your feet! If you had list-," Leo/Jake was cut off by Jenna/Raph.

"Leo like I said before! I DON'T need yer lecture!" Jenna/Raph yelled back.

Then they stopped and Jenna/Raph sat down, "I'm gonna have to talk to Sensai about this," Leo/Jake said as a weird look appeared on his face he turned to Jenna and whispered.

"Jenna, we don't have a Splinter," he said as she thought and looked towards me.

Oh no! They are not getting me into this game! I was only making sure they were okay! I decided I should retreat. I got up and was about three feet from the door, but I was to late.

"Aunt Kari!" Jenna shouted at me I turned around to look at her. I smiled.

"Hello, Jenna, I was just going in," I replied grabbing the handle of the door, but somehow it was locked!

"Please, Aunt Kari! Play with us!" Jenna yelled as Tina came up and begged me. Finally I gave in. I wasn't going to like it, but it wasn't like I had anything better to do anyways. I chuckled. Who am I kidding I would rather clean the kitchen than do this.

"Okay, now, Mama, just sit right there," Jake instructed me, "No not like that! In an Indian style!"

I changed my sitting position around so that I sat in an Indian style. I was confused by all this, really. I didn't understand why I had to do all this. Why couldn't I just sit how I wanted, but I didn't feel like going though all the trouble of asking.

"Now," Jake said, "Close your eyes and meditate."

"Like this?" I asked as I did what he said. I opened one of my eyes. He was smiling. It warmed my heart to see him smiling like that.

"Perfect! Now close your eye again!" he said exactly as I closed it. If this show made my kids this happy just maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

I then waited for a little while until I head Jake make a fake swish sound with his mouth.

"Sensai, may I speak with you for a minute?" Leo/Jake said bowing.

"Umm," I replied opening my eyes and looking at Jake as he looked up and mouthed, 'Say yes, my son.'

"Yes, my son," I replied after the little hint he gave me, "What is it, Leo?" I asked as he gave me a funny looked.

"No," he replied, "You have to call me by my real name," he said. I groaned, "Please, Mama."

"What is it, Leonardo," I asked.

"Well, it's Raphael, Master Splinter, he hasn't been following orders," Leo/Jake replied.

"Hm," I said thinking, "Let me speak with Raphael then," I replied hoping this was the right way to doit.

"Yes, Master Splinter, but I'm going to go ahead and tell you he's hurt," Leo/Jake replied stepping out of the pretend slide door making the swish sound again.

Then Jenna/Raph started to walk over here with a small limp in her step. I guess she hurt that leg or something while pretending to fight what ever it was they were fighting or not because suddenly her limp changed to the other leg. I smiled trying not to laugh. She then made the fake swish noise with her mouth indicating she entered the room.

"Now what is this I hear that you are not following your brother's orders?" I asked as she looked at me a guilty look on her face.

"It ain't my fault, Sensai!" Jenna/Raph said, "Leo was just going to sit there and let them go! I just had to teach 'em a lesson since they'd messed with me before!"

"Now, umm, my son, maybe your brother was doing the right thing by waiting. He might have saw a weakness that by waiting you could defeat them with," I explained getting into their little game.

"Yes, Sensai," Jenna/Raph replied sighing as she exited the sliding door with the fake swish sound she made with her mouth.

The next thing I heard was someone yelling boom and it turns out it was Tina/Mikey who was being chased by Josh/Donnie.

"Mikey! How dare you!" Josh/Donnie yelled, "Give it back I need it to fix one of my experiments!"

"Haha! Catch me!" Tina/Mikey shouted as she held up nothing more than a rock.

"Wait Mikey! I need that to fix your game boy!" Josh/Donnie yelled a sly grin on his face.

"What! I didn't know my game boy broke!" Tina/Mikey yelled back as she turned around as her and Josh/Donnie rammed into each other.

"Gotcha!" Josh/Donnie shouted as he grabbed the rock from her hand and got up running away as Tina/Mikey just scowled.

"No fair you cheated!" she shouted back getting up as Jenna/Raph got up behind her, "My game boy isn't broke!"

"Course it ain't you bonehead! Sometimes I think you and Casey are competing to see who the biggest bonehead is!" Jenna/Raph said hitting Tina/Mikey's head.

"Will you two please calm down! We must think of a way to defeat the Shredder!" Leo/Jake said pacing back and forth,"and with Raph being...well Raph well have to wait a week!"

"Shut up, Leo not everyone can be perfect like you!" Jenna/Raph said back with sarcasm while Tina/Mikey snickered.

"Well, now what? We can't exactly wait a week?" Josh said, "And I think Blake is getting bored."

"Okay let's pretend a week has gone by," Jake replied then shouted, "One week later!"

"Now let's go kick some metal butt!" Jenna/Raph shouted as they began walking towards Blake under the tree. Blake was wearing a silver bike helmet.

"Foot Ninja attack!" Blake yelled as the imaginary force that they called umm...foot ninja attack. Now I was confused, but I continued to watch anyways.

"Shredder!" Leo/Jake shouted menacingly when he began to fight these feet.

They battled dozens of these imaginary foot until Josh/Donnie yelled, "There's to many! We need help!"

I got up and walked over to them, "I guess I could be of assistance then!"

"Master Splinter!" they shouted as they looked at me and smiled which made me smile to.

I can't believe what I have gotten myself into. Playing a game which I hate, but at the same time having fun. It is kind of ironic when you think about it.

They made clanging noises and big booms with their mouths when suddenly Blake/Shredder attacked me as our fake weapons collided. He suddenly pretended to knock my weapon away.

"Now, rat, prepare to die!" he shouted as he prepared his weapon to pierce though me when suddenly Leo/Jake protected me.

"No, now is your doom, Shredder!" Leo/Jake shouted as Blake/Shredder made a horrified face.

"No!" Blake/Shredder shouted as everyone stopped moving to watch the death of Blake/Shredder. Then Jake/Leo stabbed him supposedly though the stomach. When Blake/Shredder staggered forward pretending to gasp for air.

"I will get you for this Turtles!" Blake/Shredder yelled before falling to the ground with a small grunt.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted as they began to celebrate.

"Children and Kari!" I heard Karen shout from the house. I looked at her. She was grinning ear to ear, "Time to come in!"

"Awww!" we all echoed, "just a few more minutes!"

"Sorry, it's to dark! Look the sun is almost gone," she replied pointing to the sun and it turns out she was right, so with my help we all went in the house since Josh began to throw a small tantrum.

After the family reunion the next day we left to go back to Virginia. We said goodbye to everyone, and they all said that they will miss us and goodbye. After we got home that Saturday I didn't go to Wal-mart. I sat in the living room waiting for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to come on with my children. I just had so see how this Splinter character acted. He seemed interesting.

"Your not going to Wal-mart?" my husband asked as with a grin on his face.

"Nah, I'm going to watch this show just to see what is so interesting about it," I replied smiling.

"Really, what changed you mind?" he asked.

"You know I don't really know. The kids dragged me into a game of it and now I just can't help, but to check it out," I replied as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came on with the most kiddish theme song.

"How did they get you to do it?" he asked me.

"I don't know I wouldn't have done it if the door hadn't been locked," I replied as he grinned then chuckled a little.

"You didn't!" I shouted back at him hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

I sure hope you enjoyed my small one-shot. Please remember to be nice enough to tell me what you think.


End file.
